Sometimes All You Need Is A Little Backup
by TayTa1895
Summary: Hey you guyysssssss So don't hate me for this one. I just saw 6x22 swing photo and thought of this. Just my spin. Loveballs to all you awesome viewers


Sometimes All You Need Is A Little Backup

Author's Note

So this is a little one-shot off of the BTS photo for 6x22. I have no idea how any of it will go, this is just what popped into my twisted little mind. It will be sweet. It will be sad. But most of all, it will be short. Hope you guys still love me after this one. It will be bumpy.

Loveballs go out to all of you…

Rick sat waiting in the swings. Their swings. It had been three days since he had heard from her. Since she had said she had to 'be invisible' for a while, but that he had to hang around and act natural. Since she had told him that she loved him so much and that she wanted to him to be safe.

But that was okay. He could live with it. Because she had text him an hour before telling him to meet her at their swings. So as he sat waiting, he replayed the last 5 years through his mind. He knew he was the luckiest man alive when she had agreed to marry him. He just wanted to make sure she knew it.

Kate was walking as fast as she could, trying to blend with her big hoodie hiding her face. She had told Castle almost 3 days ago that she had to hide for a while. That he had to stay but she had to go. It had killed her seeing the pain and fear on his face when she had said it. She supposed that was why he had text her, asking to meet at their swings. Their swings. Where he had proposed. Where she thought she had almost lost him because of her stupid decisions but then gained everything simply by saying yes.

She knew it would all work out though. Because they must have had a break in the case. Must have had some reason that Castle thought she would be safe now. She was so ready for there forever to begin. So ready to leave their stormy past behind them.

Rick jumped up from the swings when he saw the dark curls coming out from under the hoodie. The figure he had been watching was Beckett. He had thought it was, but now he knew. He smiled when he saw her look up and catch his eyes.

In that moment he knew everything would be okay. They would have their happily ever after. She had figured out a way to solve their case. The case of the rogue cop. She must have figured out who it was.

She couldn't help the smile that split her face when she saw him. He had jumped up when he saw her and she knew he had good news. They must have figured out who the rogue cop was at the precinct. They must have figured it out.

Rick almost dropped when he heard the sound. He almost dove for cover. But it was then he noticed the crimson spreading over the dark gray hoodie and he ran forward taking a falling Kate in his arms. He fell to his knees, feeling as if they shattered under their combined weight. He had thought last time was it. He had thought that he would never have to see this again.

He was wrong.

She heard the noise and went to scream for Rick to dive for cover. But she felt it. She should have known, she tells herself. She should have known.

In a moment, Castle is at her side, easing her down to the ground. She doesn't feel the pain, exactly, but she knows what has happened. Knows the familiar burning sensation that has ripped a hole through her life before.

"Castle…" It's barely a whisper, but he hears her loud and clear.

"Shh Kate hold on. I'll call in for backup." He digs in his pocket as with one hand as he holds her with the other.

She smiles a watery smile, reaching up for his hand that has dug into his pocket. "Rick you are the only backup I'll ever need. Only backup I could ever count on."

He shakes his head angrily, tears running down his face. "No Kate. They will still come. Javi and Ryan. They would still come."

She whimpers as she leans up, trying to get closer to him. "Rick, they wouldn't make it in time. Even if they did try."

She takes a ragged breath, coughing and Rick sees the blood on the corner of her mouth. He knows how serious her shot is and how slim of a chance she has, but he has to hope. "Come on Kate. They are family."

Her eyes flit closed but she forces them back open. "Tell…tell my dad and Martha I love them, Rick. And Alexis…But Rick…also know how much I love you."

She closes her eyes and Rick lets out a sob. He can't lose her. He can't. "Kate, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you Kate. I love you."

She stirs, her eyes blinking open one last time. "Rick, thank you for being my backup."

That was the last time Rick ever heard her speak. He had called Esposito to bring help, but when they got there he was sitting with her head in his lap, and her hand in his. But she was gone. The paramedics tried but failed to resuscitate her. When Ryan and Esposito went to get Castle's statement they could tell how upset he was. He had stopped crying but it was obvious that he had been.

"Castle, just tell us what you remember man." Esposito said with his pen and pad, ready to write.

Castle looked from him to Ryan and then back to him. "You didn't trust her. You didn't trust the one person who would have taken a bullet for either of you. Sometimes you need your family to trust you. Sometimes all you need is a little backup."


End file.
